Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items for storage. Certain refrigerator appliances include a fresh food chamber for storage of food items above the freezing temperature of water and a freezer chamber for storage of food items below the freezing temperature of water. The fresh food chamber and the freezer chamber can be positioned at various locations relative to each other within the cabinet. Consumers generally prefer chilled chambers that facilitate visibility and accessibility of food items stored therein.
Some refrigerator appliances include one or more pairs of rotatably mounted opposing doors. In certain refrigerator appliances, commonly referred to as side-by-side style refrigerator appliances, the fresh food chamber is positioned next to the freezer chamber within the cabinet. In such refrigerator appliances, a pair of rotatable mounted opposing doors may be provided, with one door of the pair of doors corresponding to each chamber. Other refrigerator appliances may include a pair of rotatably mounted opposing doors for access to a single opening, e.g., at the fresh food compartment. Such door configurations are generally referred to as French doors.
The doors of a refrigerator appliance are typically operated by pulling on a handle associated with each door. In some refrigerator appliances, the handles may be configured as pocket handles. For example, some refrigerator doors include a recess in a body of the door, typically accessed via an opening in a side surface of the door. However, pocket handles which are accessed via an opening in a side surface can be cumbersome to use. Such pocket handles are opposite grip handles, for example, in order to open a right side door having such a pocket handle, a user would have to reach across the user's body with the user's left hand to grip the side pocket handle, making it more difficult to then open the right door.
Accordingly, a pocket handle for a refrigerator appliance that addresses one or more of the noted challenges would be useful.